Wirbel um Luna P
by Gabilileinchen
Summary: ...oder warum Chibiusa keine Geschwister hat. Die nächste Kurzgeschichte.


**Wirbel um Luna P. oder warum Chibiusa keine Geschwister hat**

Es war ein wunderschöner Morgen. Der Himmel war eine strahlend blaue Wiese auf der weiße Wolkenschäfchen zufrieden grasten. Die Sonne lachte, sofern man bei einer glühenden Plasmakugel von lachen reden kann, und schickte ihre Strahlen die voller Leben wimmelnde Welt zu erkunden. So kam es auch das ein kleiner vorwitziger Abgesandter des Zentralgestirns unseres Sonnensystems seinen Weg durch die zarten Vorhänge einer großen offenstehenden Glastür fand und seine Erfüllung fand das wahrscheinlich perfekt geformteste Bein des ganzen Planeten mit einem goldenen Streifen zu verzieren. Vielleicht wurde eben dieses Bein in seiner Schönheit auch von einigen anderen Beinen übertroffen, aber lassen wir den armen Sonnenstrahl in seiner Überzeugung beruhen, da er wohl keine Möglichkeit mehr haben wird, die anderen Beine kennen zu lernen.

Dieses also zumindest sehr attraktive Bein gehörte zu einem Körper, der seiner Extremität in nichts nachstand. Eine fraulich gerundete Hüfte ging über in eine schmale Taille. Nach einigen Rippenbögen schloss sich die zarte Rundung einer Brust an, die sanft in die Schulter und dann in einen langen, schlanken Arm zu münden. Die Hand mit den grazilen Fingern umklammerte ein Stück seidenes Laken.

Die junge Frau, die einem griechischem Bildhauer hätte Modell stehen können, lag nicht alleine in diesem Bett. Ein junger Mann ergötzte sich ebenso an diesem wundervollen Bild. Der griechische Bildhauer hätte einen Herzinfarkt bekommen vor Freude, hätte er dieses Bild von einem Mann ebenfalls in Stein hauen können. Um nun den armen Künstler nicht länger aufzuhalten, das zweite Objekt seine Begierde besaß breite Schultern, stramme Brustmuskeln, einen Waschbrettbauch und einen Hintern zum geradewegs Reinbeißen; eine Verlockung, der seiner Frau zum Glück für ihn nur in abgeschwächter Form ein paar Mal erlegen war. Sein Gehirn, ein Ort vieler kreativer Gedanken, entwickelte aufgrund eines Überschusses an Endorphinen und Testosteronen, einige Ideen, wie man seinem Körper und dem seiner Frau einen perfekten Start in einen perfekten Tag geben konnte. Aber als er noch an der Verfeinerung seines Planes feilte, unterbrach ein lauter Ruf alle Vorbereitungen zur Erweckung seiner Angebeteten.

"Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaapppppppppppppppppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Ein Wirbelwind mit rosafarbenen Haaren (für ihn nicht ungewöhnlich) fegte (ebenfalls vollkommen normal) ohne anzuklopfen (wer hätte es auch anders von ihm erwarten können) mit diesem ohrenbetäubenden (das lag in der Familie) Schrei in das Zimmer. Das einzige, was den Mann, der dank superschneller Reflexe sich ein Kissen über den Schoß ziehen konnte, erstaunte, war das verweinte Gesicht seiner Tochter. Ihre Mutter saß kerzengerade mit schreckgeweiteten Augen, wer konnte es ihr verübeln nach dieser rabiaten Unterbrechung ihres Schönheitschlafes, im Bett und umklammerte krampfhaft das Laken, dass sie sich vor die Brust hielt. Ihre Starre endete gerade rechtzeitig um ihre beiden wohlgeformten Beine in Sicherheit zu bringen, als ihre Tochter auf das Bett sprang und ihre tränennassen Wange an der Brust des Vaters barg. Dem entfuhr ein gedämpftes Stöhnen, da nur das Kissen verhinderte, dass das Knie seiner Tochter weitere Geschwister unmöglich machte.

"Papa!", schluchzte die rosahaarige Unterbeechung, "paaaaaapppppppppaaaaaaa!".

"Was ist denn mein Schatz?", krächzte er dumpf. Kaum gesagt flossen noch einmal ein paar Liter Tränen und das Schluchzen entwickelte sich zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Schluckauf. Dann erlöste ihn seine Frau (endlich) von dem Gewicht auf seinem Schoß, indem sie Chibiusa in ihre Arme nahm und sie ganz sachte hin und her wiegte. Er bewunderte seine Tochter für das perfekte Timing, was sie (mal wieder) an den Tag legte und wurde prompt mit einem vernichtenden Geichtsausdruck seiner Frau bestraft, gerade so als ob sie seine Gedanken gelesen hätte. Dann fiel ihm siedend heiß, dass sie das ja womöglich tatsächlich machen konnte, so sicher konnte er sich ihrer Fähigkeiten nicht sein.

Aber sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihren heulenden Sprößling im Arm und flüsterte ihrer Tochter leise ins Ohr:

"Chibiusa-chan, mein Schätzchen. Atme ganz tief durch und dann verhältst du dich, wie man es von einer Prinzessin erwartet"

Zitternd holte die Kleine Luft.

"Und nun erzählst du deinem Vater, warum du ihn sehen wolltest, ja."

Chibiusa fiel es wirklich schwer, ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken.

"Also, Luna P., ich glaube es ist kaputt! Pu wird sauer auf mich sein, das ich es kaputt gemacht habe, aber ich kann gar nichts dafür. Es passierte ganz plötzlich!"

Und ein erneuter Sturzbach an Tränen versuchte sein Bestes das Schlafzimmer in ein neues Meer zu verwandeln.

"Schschh. Ganz ruhig mein Schätzchen. Beruhige dich.", versuchte der Vater sein Möglichstes die Überschwemmung zu vermeiden.

"Jetzt erzähl mir mal ganz genau was an Luna P. seltsam ist!"

"Nun es macht nur noch 'piiiiiieeeep piiiiiiiiieeeeep' und hüpft ständig auf nieder."

Zur Verdeutlichung hüpfte seine Tochter armwedelnd Auf und Nieder, wobei sie ihren Vater in noch größere Bedrängnis brachte. Ein gequältes Stöhnen entwich seinem Mund, woraufhin Chibiusa bestürzt innehielt.

"Ist es soooooo schlimm?", fragte sie mit um einer Oktave um ihre sonstige sehr hohe Stimmlage erhöht ihren Vater.

"Ja!", krächzte dieser. Daraufhin fing sie wiederum an gar fürchterlich zu Schluchzen.

"LUNA P. WIRD NIE WIEDER GANZ!" heulte sie und Endymion fragte sich wie Helios nur diese laute Stimme aushalten werden würde, wo er doch in seinem Traumreich Stille gewohnt ist. Nun endlich nahm Serenity ihre Tochter wieder in den Arm und zog sie von ihrem Mann herunter. Der Schmerz ließ langsam nach.

"Ganz ruhig, Kleine Lady! Jetzt atme ganz tief durch, so schlimm wird es schon nicht sein. Wie siehst du überhaupt aus. Eine Prinzessin mit ganz verquollenen Augen."

Endymion bezweifelte langsam auch das Timing der Erziehungsversuche seiner Frau, was ihm einen erneuten vernichtenden Blick einbracht.

"Wir werden jetzt gleich zu Merkur gehen, und sie wird das mit Luna P. sicher wieder hinbekommen."

Das Gesicht der kleinen Lady leuchtete auf. "Merkur, ja, sie ist meine Rettung!" und entwand sich den Armen ihrer Mutter, hüpfte vom Bett und fegte aus dem Raum. Mamoru atmete erleichter auf, doch schon plagten ihn Gewissensbisse.

Serenity streckte sich neben ihm genüßlich. "Nun sind Luna P. und Chibiusa in guten Händen. Möchtest du vielleicht deine Gedanken von vor zehn Minuten endlich in die Tat umsetzen?", fragte sie lasziv.

Endymion lächelte gequält. "Es tut mir leid meine Liebste, aber irgendwie ist jetzt die Stimmung dahin!".


End file.
